


The Devil Wears Aviators

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dallon is pure evil, Dark, Fluff, Humor, I still dont know how to tag lol, Josh is a sweet bean, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Deaths, Murder, Sad, Smut, The sass is real, Torture, Twisted, Tyler is stubborn, but devoted to Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: Tyler always wanted the best for Josh. While Josh was just happy to be with Tyler.Tyler gets stuck in a tight spot. And it's life or death. So he makes a deal with the Prince of Darkness himself.Dallon expects Tyler to pay up. Or else it's Josh's life on the line now.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations.....it means hello fruity babies! LMAO!
> 
> Fic number 23! Woooooooooooooooooooooo!   
> Man that will never get old. 
> 
> Anyway this is just some lovely dark and just all around messed up fic that came to me last year. I was gonna write it but I got busy with newer ideas. And I just put it on my to do list (which is pretty long so that means a ton of stories for you. Whenever I write em lol) Dallon is a major badass in this story so get ready to bow down to your new master!   
> Mwauhahahaha 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rain fell to the ground in heavy sheets. Lightening flashed blindingly throughout the clouds. Booms from the thunder shook the earth. Yet all in all it was a pretty peaceful night in the city. 

“Baby I can't wait to just sit and relax with you tonight.” Josh sighed as he loaded up a few snacks on a tray for them. “And there’s gonna be a marathon of cheesy scary movies on tonight. Won't that be fun?” He added as he went into the bedroom. 

Tyler was just putting on his beanie and backpack. 

“And where do you think you're going?” Josh frowned at his boyfriend.   
“Well…..” Tyler bit his lip because he really didn't want to finish his statement. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” Josh huffed as he set the tray down. “You promised me that you’d stay in tonight!” He crossed his arms. Tyler could tell that this wasn't going to be easy. 

“I know sweetie, but Pete called and-”

“PETE! You know I never liked him Tyler. He’s bad news and you know it.” Josh cut in as he plopped down on their bed. 

“Josh please I get he may be a little questionable-” Tyler walked over to him. 

“You mean criminal.” Josh corrected with a roll of his eyes. Why Tyler associated with Pete was beyond him. 

“He was only brought in for questioning, no charges were ever made.” Tyler insisted. Josh only glared at him. “Okay that's beside the point. Anyway Pete called me while you were in the shower. And he’s got a job for me and the payoff is big.” Tyler informed him. 

“Ty why can't you get a real job? One where you wouldn't have to deal with such sketchy people.” Josh asked as he put his hands on top of Tyler’s.

“I'm sorry I'm not what you want me to be, but with this payoff I can be.” Tyler reasoned with his boyfriend. He knelt down in front of him. 

“Baby I don't want you to change for me. I love you the way you. And no amount of money would change my mind.” Josh smiled sweetly at him. 

“Well this job will have us set for life. I'm talking at least nine figures worth.” Tyler beamed from ear to ear. “And then I can afford that fairy tale wedding you always wanted baby. Come on you gotta let me do this.” He pleaded with him. He squeezed his hands tight to get him to understand how important the curly haired man’s opinion of him was. 

“Tyler with that kinda money involved,I don't really trust this. And I sure as hell never trusted Pete. And as far as our wedding, we can just wait until we do have the money. I love you Tyler. Not some lavish wedding hall.” Josh sighed as he pulled his hands away. “I'm sorry but I can't chance losing you over Pete’s so called promise of money Tyler.” He stood up and walked past him. Josh hated to be harsh, but if he didn't put his foot down now then the brunette would continually put himself in harm's way for money. 

“So that's it, not even a second thought of how I feel?” Tyler stood up and faced him. He was tired of having the same argument with him. 

“Tyler I do care about you don't you see that!” Josh replied. 

“But the money Josh.” Tyler stressed to him that this was too good of an opportunity to pass up. 

“What’s the point of money if you’re locked away in prison over it….or even worse dead.” Josh told him with tears in his eyes. 

“You say that about every job. And I'm going to be fine like I always am.” Tyler pulled Josh close. “I wanna be able to fully provide for you. So you won't ever have to lift a finger to do anything ever again. Now I'm going and I'll be back before morning alright?” He kissed him lightly on the lips. Tyler hated the fact that Josh had to work countless hours at a music store. All because he couldn't sell his demos to any record companies. While Josh suggested a regular job and Tyler tried them for a short time. He knew he was better fit for a stage, performing in front of a large audience.

Tyler was nearly about to give up on his dream when his old pal from high school got back in touch with him. Pete took him on as his partner in the distribution of artifact and artwork on the black market. And with Tyler’s athletic skills in parkour it seemed like an easy way to get decent money for bills while also saving up for his future career. 

Josh knew that there was nothing left to say. Once Tyler set his mind then that was that. “Alright.” He caved, just like all the times before. Tyler smiled and turned to leave. Josh grabbed his arm before he got too far. He then crashed their lips together. Josh wanted to kiss him with everything he had just in case anything should go wrong. “No matter what come back to me.” Josh looked deep into Tyler’s eyes. While his voice seemed small, it spoke such volumes to how much he loved the lanky man. 

“I promise.” Tyler kissed his forehead. And with that he went out the window. He laughed as he heard Josh groan as he left. He never really understood why Tyler never used doors at night. Yet Josh always kept the window cracked just for him. Even though he’s threatened to lock it one day, he never did. 

Tyler ran high above the city along the rooftops. His lungs were working overtime as he raced to meet Pete down at the museum. He was careful not to slip as he hopped from building to building. It took all about thirty minutes to get there with his short cut.   
“Finally. I thought you may have stood me up Ty.” Pete grinned as he leaned against a pillar. 

“Sorry, had to explain things to Josh.” Tyler panted as he got his breathing back to normal. Pete walked over to him. 

“And how is old Joshie boy? Does he still hate me?” Pete joked as he put on his black leather gloves.

“With a passion.” Tyler giggled as he put his gloves on as well. “So what are we after again?” He asked while taking off his backpack to retrieve his supplies. 

“The infamous Beelzebub dagger.” Pete replied happily while he broke open the fuse box. He began cutting the wires to the alarm. 

“The Bee what dagger?” Tyler was confused. 

“ The Beelzebub dagger.” Pete told him again. He was met with a face of complete bewilderment. “It means devil. And ancient cult made it. They say it's believed to be able to summon Lucifer himself. Well with the help of a human sacrifice of course. Dude you should read more.” Pete rolled his eyes as he explained it all to him. 

“Hey I read plenty, but excuse me for not being up on the latest issue of Satanist monthly.” Tyler objected. Pete only laughed at him. 

“Whatever man. Let's get this done so we can get paid.” Pete said. And with a quick lockpicking job, they had an entrance through an overhead glass panel. Tyler secured a long rope from the pillar down to the floor of the museum. They silently climbed inside. “Come on it’s this way. About three rooms down.” Pete whispered as he pointed to the left. 

Tyler nodded and followed closely behind. They dipped behind different artwork to hide from the cameras. It didn't take long to make it to the exhibit.

“Here it is Tyler. The Beelzebub dagger. Isn't it gorgeous?” Pete proclaimed as he got a closer look. It was an old relic made of black steel with rubies and emeralds scattered around the handle. He felt drawn to it. Pete’s eyes glowed like the pretty stones. 

“Come on Pete just grab the damn thing and let's go.” Tyler insisted, he didn't want to be there longer than he had to be. His words brought Pete out of his fantasizing. 

“Y-yeah sorry about that.” Pete cleared his throat. It was like the dagger was talking to him, but that couldn't be. Pete shook off the thought as he carefully opened the glass box. He laughed happily once his hand wrapped tightly around its handle. 

“Stop right there! And put your hands in the air!” One guard shouted at them. Tyler froze as he saw it was indeed two guards standing in the doorway. He slowly raised his arms. Tyler was cursing his horrible luck. 

Pete continued to laugh as he slide out his pistol. Tyler gasped as he heard the loud bangs ring in his ears. The two guard’s lifeless bodies fell shortly afterward. Tyler turned to see his overjoyed friend holding the smoking gun. Literally.

“Dude what's wrong with you!?” Tyler snapped. “They were innocent!” He pushed Pete hard in the chest. His blood was boiling. He may steal priceless artworks and artifacts for money, but he wasn't a killer. 

“No man is completely innocent Tyler.” Pete replied calmly. But before Tyler could argue he was being pulled towards the exit. They managed to escape without anymore problems. They ran until they was far enough away from the museum. “That was wild!” Pete cheered as he held up the dagger. 

“What's gotten into you tonight?” Tyler asked. He wasn't liking the way Pete kept a tight grip on that dagger. Could it be the cause of his odd behavior? “Maybe you should put that thing away. I mean you seem a little off since we got it.” He tried to reason with him, inching closer to his friend. 

“I'm fine Ty, what's YOUR problem?” Pete countered as he pulled back his hand holding the dagger. His pupils looked dilated more than usual.

“Dude this thing is messing with your head! Just give it to me and I'll put it away!” Tyler demanded as he tried to get his hands off it. He grabbed the dagger and tried to pry Pete’s hand off. 

“You only want to take it for yourself!” Pete roared as he pushed Tyler to the ground. “Beelzebub is all mine!” He snarled as he came down on him. Tyler luckily rolled out of the way. He then charged him with full force. Swinging the dagger dangerously close. 

“Pete don't do this, it's me. Tyler your friend remember!?” Tyler panted as he fought off Pete’s attacks. “Please Pete listen to me, it's this dagger is clouded your judgement.” He cried as he continued to dodge his advances.

Pete growled and his eyes turned pitch black. He no longer spoke as he just tried to kill Tyler. Pete soon made contact with the small man’s left shoulder. Tyler screamed in pain as he collapsed on the roof top. Pete grinned as he saw the blood pool around Tyler’s wound. The bloody man tried to crawl away from him. Pete slowly strolled over to him aiming to make his next strike count. 

Tyler knew he wouldn't be able to escape. He had to come up with a plan to get that dagger away from Pete. When he remembered that Pete had recently healed from a broken ankle from a while ago. So he kicked at Pete’s legs, aiming straight for his bad ankle.

Pete cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. He hit his head kind of hard as the dagger fell from his hand. Pete’s body soon relaxed. 

Tyler panted as he was glad it was all over. He slowly sat up and crawled to collect the dagger. The farther away it was from Pete, the better for the both of them. Tyler froze when he heard a click noise behind him. He slowly turned to see the barrel of a pistol aimed right at him. 

“Hand over my dagger, Tyler.” Pete commanded. He held his hand out. Tyler unfortunately gave it to him. “Good now stand up nice and slow.” He added. Tyler did as he was told with a little difficulty due to his bleeding shoulder.

“P-pete please...we’re better than this.” Tyler tried to reason with him one last time. 

“No Tyler you’re better than this. I on the other hand am not.” Pete smiled as he pointed the gun at his chest. Tyler knew he had to do something or else he’d be dead. So he depended on the adrenaline to fuel his movements. Tyler rushed Pete before he could pull the trigger.

Unfortunately, Pete fired once he got too close. But Tyler had already turned the dagger around and stabbed him right in the heart. Everything froze as the rain began to fall again. 

“T-t…Tyler…” Pete gasped as he dropped to his knees. His eyes had turned back to their hazel color. Pete coughed up blood before he finally laid down on the wet roof. 

“NOOO!” Tyler cried at his lifeless body. He soon felt the pain from his gunshot wound. He was bleeding terribly from his stomach. Tyler’s vision became hazy and then he collapsed on the roof next to Pete. Tyler rolled on his back as he gazed at the rain coming down from the starry sky. His mind quickly went to Josh. “I'm sorry baby…...I-I won't make it back this time.” He whispered as his eyes grew heavy. 

“Hey no sleeping at least not yet.” A mystery man voice came over the rain. Tyler struggled to keep his eyes open. “Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty.” The man said as he snapped in his face. “Come on I don't have all night. So what is it you want?” He groaned. 

“W-what?” Tyler couldn't make sense of what was going on and who was this mysterious man. He gazed up to see a tall man with dark shades dressed in an all black suit. Strangely enough it seemed like the rain was falling around him instead of on him even though it was pouring down.“W-who are…”

“I'm Dallon, prince of the underworld. Better known as hell. You summoned me with the Beelzebub and the human sacrifice. Now I am here to grant you one wish etc.” Dallon rolled his eyes. He could care less about mortals and their issues. Tyler looked over and remembered Pete was dead with the dagger sticking out of his chest. “Look Tyler, Pete’s dead, you killed him, and I'm here. Now let's get that wish so I can leave.” Dallon was really short on patience when it came to these stupid summonings. 

“I-I…..I just wanna go home to Josh….please I can't leave him all alone like this.” Tyler cried as his body felt heavier by the minute. 

“Aww how sweet. Okay now let's seal the deal with a good old handshake.” Dallon grinned as he held out his hand. Tyler knew better than to trust the devil if this was actually the devil and not some illusion his dying mind came up with. But he would do anything for Josh, even something as crazy as this. All just to be back at home with his beloved yellow haired boyfriend in his arms. 

Tyler reached out his bloody hand to meet his. 

“Good boy.” Dallon smiled brightly and grabbed Tyler’s hand. As soon as they touched Tyler felt his whole body go up in flames. He screamed out in agony. He thrashed around, begging for it to stop. Dallon giggled as the show Tyler put on. 

Everything went black as Tyler felt the flames engulf him. The last thing he heard was Dallon’s disturbing laughter.


	2. About Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some last night can be a little fuzzy. 
> 
> But for Tyler it's the morning after that turns to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Hi my cute little pineapples!
> 
> Here's the next chapie. Warning smut and all that nasty good stuff is in this chapie so read if you like that sorta thing. LMAO 
> 
> enjoy!

Tyler awoke to the annoying tone of the alarm clock. He blindly reached out to shut it off. “I really hate that damn thing” He groaned to himself as he turned over. Tyler snuggled into the sheets as he heard Josh singing in the kitchen. 

Tyler smiled at the thought of his boyfriend dancing around in there. Although Josh would never do it professionally, he was a great singer. Tyler loved the warmth of his bed and he didn't wanna leave it for anything. Wait he was home? 

Tyler quickly jumped up and looked around the room. He was indeed back in their bedroom. Tyler then checked his shoulder and his stomach. They were completely healed. But how could that be? 

Tyler then ran into the kitchen. And there he was. His beautiful yellow haired boyfriend making breakfast. “Josh, Josh it's really you!” He gasped as he held him from behind. Tyler began peppering kisses on his neck. 

“Yeah it's really me Ty.” Josh giggled under his touch. “What's gotten into you this morning anyway?” He asked as he turned to face him. 

“W-what happened last night?” Tyler held Josh by the shoulders pretty tight. He wasn't sure of anything at this point. “Did I go do a job with Pete?”

“Yeah.” Josh responded a little annoyed. Tyler backed away and sat down at the table. He started to panic as the previous night flashed before his eyes. “But then you came back. And we had a great night if I do say so myself. ” He smiled as he went back to cooking. 

“Wait...what?” Tyler was becoming more confused by the second. “When did I come back?” He had to know just what the hell was going on. 

“You came back shortly after you left silly.” Josh giggled. “You told me that you didn't wanna leave me and so you called Pete and cancelled.” The yellow haired boy walked over to him. “Then we watched a few minutes of the movie. And then we made some amazing love for the remainder.” Josh bit his lip as he pulled Tyler up into his arms. He kissed him passionately.

Tyler furrowed his brows. He was completely lost at this point because he didn't remember any of that ever happening last night. 

“What's wrong baby?” Josh began to worry. 

“I-I could've sworn that I left and met up with Pete. Something about a magical dagger and then Pete ended up dead. A-and I was about to die but then this strange guy, the Devil I think came and rescued me. Then all this fire and…” Tyler was rambling as he ran his fingers through his hair. It sounded much crazier now that he said it out loud. The better question was why did Josh remember last night differently?

Josh burst out laughing. “Ty I know you’ve had some weird dreams before, but that's just insane. How can you be dead if you're here now? And Pete’s fine. He called for you earlier, but thankfully you were asleep.” Josh held a big smile on his face while he tried to hold back his giggles. “Now why don't you go take a nice shower to clear all those dark thoughts from your mind okay?” He caressed his cheeks to show him that he didn't mean to laugh at him. 

“B-but…” Tyler knew it wasn't a dream…right? 

“Tyler I promise I won't leave until you're done with your shower now go get cleaned up. I need to finish cooking.” Josh gave him a peck and a push towards the bathroom. 

Tyler wanted to call up Pete, but he felt maybe he was being silly. Maybe it was all just some crazy dream. He went to go take a shower. Tyler decided to rinse his face first. A way to calm his nerves a bit. “The things that goes through my mind.” Tyler giggled to himself while he dryer off his face. 

“Which is what? Inquiring minds want to know.” Dallon spoke out of nowhere. Tyler quickly looked around the bathroom and saw nothing. Was he going crazy? “I'm in the mirror Tyler.” Dallon rolled his eyes. Man was this guy dim. Tyler slowly turned to see a set of ocean blue eyes staring back at him. He jumped back towards the wall. 

“H-how a-are y-you in there!?” Tyler stuttered out. He couldn't take his eyes off the mirror that held the mystery man. Dallon sighed and walked out of the mirror, slowly morphing from behind the wall. He then leaned against the sink. 

“I'm the Devil remember? I can do anything.” Dallon grinned mischievously. Tyler gulped at the sight of him. His presence seemed to darken the room. “So how we feeling this wonderful morning?” He opened his arms dramatically as if he was about to dance. 

“Uh…..I'm f-fine. So you can leave now.” Tyler wanted him gone as quickly as possible. He still heard Josh in the kitchen and couldn't trust this monster’s intentions. 

“Oh but Tyler I can't leave just yet. We’ve still got business to take care of.” Dallon walked closer. Tyler tried to move away but Dallon trapped him between his arms against the wall.

“B-business? What are you talking about? I used the dagger and you granted my wish so we’re done!” He snapped at Dallon. Tyler’s heart was pounding, but he had to stay strong. He couldn't let him sense his fear. 

“That's cute. It really is.” Dallon giggled. Tyler already knew something was wrong in the way he laughed. Dallon then grabbed Tyler by the throat, his claws digging deep into his skin. “I hate cute!” His eyes were blazing red. Tyler screamed at the pain. He was sure the whole neighborhood heard him. His eyes darted to the door as he thought Josh would come bursting in to see what was wrong, but nothing happened.

“Oh your little boy toy can't hear a thing going on in here.” Dallon informed him. “So no one’s coming to save you Tyler.” He released him and leisurely licked the blood from his nails. Tyler fell to the floor. 

“I-is that how come Josh doesn't remember last night? You used some trick to change his mind?” Tyler questioned as he rubbed his still bleeding neck. 

“I'm not a dog Tyler. I don't do tricks! I am all powerful.” Dallon frowned at the idiocy of the boy. “And anyway yes, you’re welcome by the way. Now on to what you promised me last night.” He smiled his fangs brightly at him. 

“I didn't promise anything! I gave you a dead body and you healed me. End of story! Now if you please-” Tyler stood up angrily. Dallon then threw him through the shower door. Tyler groaned in pain. He was coughing up blood. 

“I've have just about enough of you kid. Now our business isn't done until I say it's done!” Dallon growled at him. “It seems you've forgotten who’s in charge so let me refresh your memory.” He walked closer to Tyler and picked him up by his hair. Tyler was sure this was the end for him. Dallon then took his two fingers and stabbed the brunette in the eyes. 

Tyler screamed from the pain, which was soon doubled by the burning sensation that emitted from Dallon’s claws. Before he knew it everything went black. Yet his mind drifted back to the night in question.

______

Tyler jumped up panting. He was covered in sweat. He was in a bedroom, but not his own. This room was black and the bed had red silk sheets. It was huge with candles everywhere. This place was strange and even more so his clothes were missing. 

“Good you’re finally awake.” Tyler flinched at the sudden voice. He looked to see a tall man sitting by the bed. 

“W-who are you? D-did you save me?” Tyler stuttered while covering himself. Something about this guy just spelled trouble with a capital T. 

“Great to see you were totally not listening earlier, but I'm the Devil. You can call me Dallon. How nice it is to meet you.” Dallon smiled and outstretched his hand. Was this guy really serious? Tyler thought as he just looked at his extended hand. He was afraid to touch him after vaguely remembering being swallowed by fire the first time he shook his hand. “Don't worry it won't burn every time you shake my hand. That was just the healing process before.” The tall man rolled his eyes at Tyler’s naivety.

Tyler slowly shook his hand and to his surprise he didn't burst into flames like he thought.“Good boy. And yes I did save you.” Dallon smiled. 

“W-where am I?” Tyler asked as he pulled his hand away. 

“You are in my domain. The underworld as it’s known.” Dallon got up from his seat and walked over to the dresser. “I brought you here because you’re more special than you know.” He added as he grabbed something.

“S-special...how?” Tyler was nervous as to what was going on. 

“You Tyler are part demon. I can sense him inside you.” Dallon walked back towards the bed with his hands behind his back. 

“What!? That's ridiculous, I'm just a human.” Tyler protested. Dallon sat on the bed next to him with a mischievous grin. Tyler became even more nervous. He tried to move away, but before he got too far Dallon pounced on him. He pinned Tyler down on the bed and held the Beelzebub dagger to his throat. Tyler gasped at the sudden change in dynamics.

“See Tyler this dagger is very special.” Dallon grinned. “I put a spell on it long ago. So even if humans didn't have malice intentions, this changes their minds.” He dragged the knife slowly over Tyler’s neck. Leaving a shallow cut. Tyler hissed in pain. “And even a mere glance can send a human wild with murderous lust. That's what happened to your friend Pete. ” Dallon added as he put the dagger down. “Yet you were unaffected. You wanna know why that is?” Dallon stared down at the boy beneath him. 

“W-why?” Tyler gasped. His mind was beginning to cloud as his heart started to pound against his rib cage. Dallon smiled, he knew he was slowly pulling the demon out. 

“Because Tyler demons are immune to that spell.” Dallon said before he leaned down to lick the blood from his neck. Tyler moaned out surprisingly. He held on tight to Dallon. Why did his touch feel so good? Why did he want more? “Come to me, what is your name baby?” Dallon growled as he looked deep into Tyler's eyes. 

“You can call me Blurryface, darling.” Tyler grinned as his eyes turned red. Black painted his skin on his neck and hands like a tattoo. Dallon giggled and caressed his cheek. 

“Well Blurry baby you belong to me now.” Dallon whispered before he crashed their lips together. Blurry moaned in his mouth as he removed the sheets that separates them. Dallon sat up and took off his jacket and loosened his tie. “I hope you can handle what you’re getting yourself into because I like it rough.” He giggled while tying his tie tight around Blurry’s wrists. 

“Give me your worst Dally.” Blurry challenged as he bit his lip, showing his little fangs. Dallon held his face tight. 

“What cute fangs you have Blurry.” Dallon cooed at him. Blurry giggled and blushed at the praise. Dallon then captured his mouth again as his hands trailed down his petite body. He fingers wrapped nicely around his dick and he started off with a slow rub. Blurry moaned happily in his mouth. “How bad do you want me?” He growled. 

“I don't want.” Blurry pulled himself up by Dallon’s shirt. “I need you.” He whispered seductively in his ear. Dallon smiled as he just gained a new play thing. He then unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants. 

“That's good to hear.” Dallon chuckled and flipped Blurry on his hands and knees. He spread his cheeks and began licking long strips over his hole. Blurry squeaked at the glorious feeling of being rimmed. Dallon gripped each cheek tight and started ramming his tongue deep inside. Blurry moaned loud while he leaked pre-cum. Dallon stopped once he figured he was opened up enough.   
“Now be a good boy and take all of daddy’s dick.” Dallon leaned over and whispered in Blurry’s ear. He soon rammed until he was balls deep inside. Blurry’s mouth fell open at the sudden pain. Dallon laughed as he went at a punishing pace. The small boy began bleeding from his behind due to the size and roughness of Dallon. Blurry whimpered at the pain yet he wanted more. He was pulled back by his hair, which only added to the pain. 

Dallon licked the stray tears from Blurry’s face. “Hmm even your tears are delicious.” He laughed harder as he continued to pound into him. It didn't take long before Blurry was releasing white liquid all over the bed. Dallon didn't let up as Blurry let out strangled moans from the over sensitivity. He added to the feeling by jerking him off again. 

Blurry cried to stop as everything began to hurt. Dallon ignored his cries as he went faster. Blurry came a second time and he was feeling drained. He was nothing but a boneless blob in Dallon’s hands. He then pulled him in for a kiss. Dallon bit his tongue hard enough to make him bleed. 

Blurry moaned and screamed into his mouth. Dallon held him tight against his chest as he slurped his blood during their messy kiss and pounding into his ass. After so long, Dallon finally came with great force. Blurry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling of being full. Dallon groaned and pushed Blurry down on the bed. 

“That…..was…..oh fuck…...I don't know what that was but it was amazing.” Blurry panted as he tried to come down from such a high of mixed emotions. “So much better than sex with Josh but then again I feel sorry for him. Tyler’s pretty lame in bed.” He giggled. 

“Well what do you expect from mortals. So would you ever like a repeat?” Dallon asked as he laid on top of him. 

“Yes most definitely.” Blurry nodded quickly. He blushed at Dallon’s soft touch as he undid his tie. He kissed his sore wrists and rubbed the feeling back into them. 

“Good, now I’ll give you as much as you can handle for as long as you can handle. Only on one condition.” Dallon smiled. 

“Which is?” Blurry inquired as he leaned up to peck his lips. 

“You do everything I tell you to do. No matter what. Can you handle that love? ” Dallon said. 

“Sure sounds like fun.” Blurry agreed. He took a liking to this guy. He knew just how to handle him. By force. I guess that's why they called him The Devil. 

Dallon laughed and kissed him deeply. He always loved when business deals went in his favor. 

______

Tyler jumped up and pressed his back against the shower wall. “Y-you made me do those nasty things!” He cried. 

“Please Tyler if I did something believe me you’d know it. Besides that was all you or should I say Blurry last night.” Dallon replied as he checked his hair in the mirror. 

“W-well you put that demon in me! Now take him out right this second!” Tyler demanded angrily. Dallon sighed and turned to him. 

“I'm getting pretty damn sick of you barking orders at me kid.” Dallon walked closer. “Now that was all you. Blurry’s been there inside you all along.” He frowned the closer he got. “Remember before you met Josh? All the drugs you took? All the times you cut yourself? That was all thanks to Blurryface.”

“You’re lying! I-I never did any of that!” Tyler cried as he covered his ears. He hated thinking about the past. Life before Josh was pure hell. Which is why he was determined to do anything to keep his personal ray of sunshine by his side. That way the darkness couldn't get him. 

“Oh stop it with the dramatics Tyler. I’ve seen it all. Now you're gonna work for me or else.” Dallon crossed his arms. He was through playing games. 

“Or else what? You’ll kill me? Then go ahead. I don't care anymore!” Tyler was also fed up with him. And he’d be damned if he stooped so low as to work for the devil. 

“Fine have it your way.” Dallon said calmly. Tyler flinched at he awaited the finishing blow, but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see that Dallon merely walked away. 

“W-wait you’re not gonna kill me?” Tyler was in disbelief.

“Nah, too easy. Besides I already know you’ll soon be begging to see me again. See you around Tyler.” Dallon giggled as he put on his shades. He then disappeared in a blaze of fire. 

Tyler sat there and thanked his lucky stars that he was alive. And even better to be rid of that monster altogether. That is until Dallon’s last words replayed in his mind. He had a trick up his sleeve and he knew it. That's when he noticed how quiet it was outside the bathroom. 

“Josh?” Tyler ran out in a panic as he searched the house. Yet the yellow haired boy was nowhere to be found. “M-maybe he had to rush to work and I didn't hear him leave. Yeah that's it. Let me just call his cell.” Tyler told himself to remain calm. He dialed his number and awaited an answer. 

“I'm sorry the number you have dialed has been disconnected.” Dallon spoke into the phone. 

“Dallon where’s Josh!?” Tyler shouted into the phone. 

“Oh little Joshie’s a bit tied up at the moment, but I can take message.” Dallon answered coyly. 

“I swear if you touch him you little piece of shit I’ll-” Tyler gritted his teeth. 

“Whoa and to think you kiss your mother with such a dirty mouth?” Dallon gasped. “And as for Josh, I plan on doing much more than just touching, but feel free to call me back when you're ready to accept my offer. Tah Tah Tyler.” He giggled before the line went dead. 

Tyler dropped to his knees. His beloved boyfriend was at the mercy of the devil. And it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the torture begins. 
> 
> Mwauhahahahah.
> 
> *cough*
> 
> Damn it, I hate my stupid allergies.
> 
> *sniff*
> 
> Anyhoo comments and kudos! 
> 
> Bye for now


	3. The Art Of "Compromise"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Dallon wants is complete and total control over Tyler. Is that really too much to ask? 
> 
> Not when it comes to the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! I'm trying to keep this interesting little fic on moving. Along with many others. 
> 
> Man this is hard to keep up with all that's stories, but I'm willing to put in the work. Just for my Fruit Salads!
> 
> Now this chapie is part angsty, part humorous, and part smutty all in one. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tyler paced the house trying to formulate a plan. “H-he wouldn't hurt Josh….I mean I'm the one he wants not him. So maybe I can stall?” He told himself aloud. But this was the devil we're talking about he’ll kill without a second thought. And he hated playing Russian roulette with Josh’s life. He loved him too much to do that. 

“Tick tock Tyler.” Dallon’s voice came into the room. Tyler began looking around the house to see where the snake was hiding. 

“Show yourself! Coward!” Tyler roared as he tore up their bedroom. Nothing was there. “Stop hiding you BASTARD!” He screamed as he moved on to the bathroom. Still nothing.

Dallon continued to laugh at his failed attempts to find him. “Oh you're so cold, maybe I'm in the living room?” He giggled.

“I'm tired of your games!” Tyler shouted as he went into the living room anyway. He saw no one. He heard his laughter as he checked under the couches. “SHOW YOURSELF NOW!” He cried. 

“You know the only way this’ll end.” Dallon said coyly. “How's about I give you a little encouragement shall we?”

“STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP! TYLER HELP ME!” Josh cried out in pain. Dallon laughed in pure bliss. Tyler gasped as the voices came flooding into the room. 

“It's not real, you're lying!” Tyler whimpered as he tried to cover his ears to stop the torture. He fell to his knees in tears. “Y-you're just trying to break me.” He cried against the carpet.

“Oh it's very real and I can break you in many other ways, but if you don't care for Josh anymore then I guess he’s useless to me so-”

“STOP!” Tyler’s head shot up. “S-stop…...please….y-you…..you win. I just want Josh back.” He said meekly. While he didn't wanna do this, he’ll gladly trade his life for Josh’s. Besides it was Tyler’s fault for this whole mess not his beautiful yellow haired boyfriend.

“Aww how can I deny such a sweet plea? Well quite easily actually.” Dallon chuckled. 

“B-but you said-” 

“I say a lot things, but in my line of work it's actions that speak louder than words.” Dallon interrupted. Tyler thought hard about what he meant. And he knew what he had to do. The only thing he could at this point. 

“I-I…..I pledge to do whatever you want in exchange for Josh's freedom.” Tyler caved.

“Now that's the spirit.” Dallon rejoiced.

Suddenly fire engulfed the room. Tyler screamed as it closed in on him. He was sure he was burnt alive.Everything turned black after that.

________

“Wake up Tyler” Dallon said nicely. 

Tyler groaned but remained asleep. 

“Come on Tyler, it's time to get up and start the day.” Dallon said sweetly. 

Tyler again groaned and turned on his side. 

“TYLER!” Dallon shouted. 

Tyler just snuggled into a deeper sleep. Dallon had enough of this so he snapped his fingers. And from a ball of fire appeared one of his many servants. Dallon merely pointed down at Tyler and a sly smile formed on his lips. The demon then threw a bucket of ice cold water in Tyler’s face. 

Tyler quickly jumped up from the floor. His eyes were wild as he gasped for air. “W-what t-the f-fuck man!” He stuttered through the coughs. 

“Thank you Brendon.” Dallon smiled at his demon slave. 

“You're very welcome master.” Brendon bowed and disappeared into a ball of fire. Tyler continued to cough as he slowly made it to his feet. Dallon rolled his eyes at the melodrama.

“Nice of you to finally join the conversation.” Dallon smiled at him. 

“Y-yeah I totally love to be drowned in cold water first thing in the morning…..my favorite pastime.” Tyler replied sarcastically.

“And to think you mortals think I don't even have ice water down here. I guess it must be one of those miracles you pray about.” Dallon giggled as he sat back on his throne. It was a huge black marble with many red velvet cushions. The throne stood tall on it's platform, like it could break the ceiling if the room they were in had one. 

Speaking of room it was lined with fire. And the pretty onyx covered walls shined beautifully in the intense light. The floor was also polished black marble with a long red velvet rug leading up to Dallon’s throne. Tyler was in awe at the entire landscape. Dallon snapped his fingers to pull Tyler out of his head. 

“While I know this is a beautifully designed room. And I would love for you to admire it, but I really am a busy man. So onto business shall we?” Dallon said annoyed.

“o-oh yeah…sorry. S-so umm you can take me in place of Josh. A-and you can have your way with me.” Tyler frowned. He was very uncomfortable with this, but he needed to free Josh at all cost. His request was met with laughter. “W-what's so funny?” The brunette was growing angry. 

“I never wanted you for sex Tyler. I have plenty of slaves for that. Not to mention they're more compliant.” Dallon informed the simple minded boy. “No Tyler, I want you for your skills. I have a little predicament and you're just the man for the job.” He casually sipped from his glass of liquor. 

“Skills? Job? What are you talking about? And what do you mean more compliant! I'm here now aren't I?” Tyler questioned. He was steaming mad at this point because nothing Dallon said made any sense. Not to mention he wasn't talking about releasing Josh anytime soon. 

Dallon sighed and rolled his eyes at all the questions. “You don't listen well do you?” Tyler frowned at him with the cross of his arms. He stood there awaiting an explanation. “Very well, I said I need your skills as in your parkour and stealth skills. And the job is collecting souls from the mortal who have yet to pay me what they owe.” Dallon told him. 

“Souls? Look I may have been a thief, but I'm no killer. So you can find someone else!” Tyler argued. 

“Oh so you wouldn't kill not even for…” Dallon waved his hand and Josh in chains and a gag appeared from a gust of fire a few feet away from Tyler. “Joshua? But I thought you loved him?” He giggled. 

“Josh!” Tyler ran towards his boyfriend. Only for the yellow haired boy to disappear and reappear in Dallon’s lap. 

“Not so fast lover boy. You have to get the souls first.” Dallon grinned as he pet a frightened and confused Josh. 

“Like I said I'm not a killer, you c-can have anything else but that.” Tyler refused. “Just let Josh go, he has nothing to do with this!” He pleaded.

“Aww but those souls are all I want from you. And Josh is a pretty little thing call leverage in order to make you get those souls.” Dallon began kissing Josh down his neck while he held him tight on his lap. Josh struggled to move away, but couldn't because of the chains. He started to whimper behind the gag. 

“Get your filthy hands off of him! Can't you see he doesn't like that!” Tyler shouted. He was trying to hold back the tears. He couldn't let Dallon know he got to him. 

“Well how’s about I change his mind then.” Dallon smirked. 

“Wha-” Before Tyler could even get the word out, with a wave of Dallon’s hand. Josh’s eyes turned a dull black and he removed his gag and chains. “Josh!” Tyler ran up to the throne to get him. 

Josh on the other hand was snuggled up with Dallon. He turned to straddle him and started grinding in his lap. “Oh master please…I need you.” He moaned. Tyler couldn't believe what he was seeing. He quickly grabbed Josh away from Dallon. 

“Josh? Josh this isn't you! Can't you see he’s messing with your head! Please you gotta fight it!” Tyler said desperately as he tried to shake his boyfriend back to his senses. “I love you, please don't let him take you away from me.”

“Well if you loved me so much then you never would've left me all alone last night. We wouldn’t be in this mess. And this all would have never happened.” Josh replied coldly. Even though Tyler could see that he was still being controlled. It still cut pretty deep.

“Josh….please…” Tyler whimpered as the tears started to flow. Dallon smiled as he had just broke him. 

“You can save your tears for somebody who cares!” Josh pushed away from him. “Master will take better care of me now.” He crawled back into Dallon's lap. They kissed like two horny teenagers. Tyler gritted his teeth because he knew the devil was evil, but this was just low down. 

“ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT!” Tyler finally yelled. They stopped and gazed at him. 

“You’ll do what Tyler?” Dallon asked. 

“I'll get your damn souls for you alright.” Tyler said. 

“I'll get your damn souls what?” Dallon asked innocently.

“S-sir?” Tyler offered. Dallon shook his head. “Um Lord of the Underworld?” He tried again. It was still the wrong response. And then it hit him. “No I'm not saying that!” 

“Alright then” Dallon answered as he went back to kissing Josh passionately.

“Okay okay! I'll get your souls…...master.” Tyler replied quickly. 

“One more time but on your knees.” Dallon smiled wickedly. 

“You gotta be kidding me!? I'm not-” Tyler was cut off by Dallon making Josh get on his knees in front of him. He then pulled his dick out and lined the yellow haired boy’s eager mouth up with the tip. “You wouldn't!” Tyler challenged. 

“Wanna bet.” Dallon quirked his brow as he shoved Josh’s head down. Josh moaned happily around Dallon’s dick as he bobbed his head. “Mmm your mortal has a very skilled mouth Tyler. I may keep him around after all.” He bit his lip as he tangled his hands in the boy’s dyed locks. All to Tyler’s shock and disgust. 

“FINE!” Tyler then dropped to his knees. “I promise I'll get your souls for you master.” He scowled and hung his head in shame. He’s never graveled to anyone before. 

“What good boy you are Tyler.” Dallon patronized. 

“Fuck you!” Tyler growled. 

“I already have, but I'm always free if you want another round.” Dallon winked at him. Tyler rolled his eyes at the smart remark. 

“And what about Josh?” Tyler looked down at him. “Do you mind?” He gestured to his boyfriend. 

“Oh him.” Dallon snapped his fingers and he disappeared in fire. Dallon was redressed and sitting leisurely before him. “Now-”

“Where did you take Josh!” Tyler butt in as he stood up. Dallon just groaned.

“Okay kid you really need to learn some damn manners!” Dallon snapped. Tyler flinched and put his head down. 

“S-sorry…..I'm just worried about him.” Tyler said softly. Dallon could tell a hint of Blurry was coming through. Because Tyler was being more obedient than before. 

“Don't worry he’s fine Tyler.” Dallon sighed. Tyler perked up quickly. He had to admit the small brunette was pretty cute. Maybe it was because of Blurry. “Now go get some rest because you start tonight.” He said. 

“Wait tonight!? But-” Tyler then disappeared in a fire portal. Dallon had sent him away swiftly. 

“Finally some peace and quiet.” Dallon rubbed his head. 

“Would you like another drink master?” Brendon appeared beside him holding a tray of assorted liquors.

“Thank you Brendon. How very thoughtful.” Dallon smiled as he chose the rum. Brendon smiled happily back at him from the compliment.

“Not to be rude, but why do want him so bad master?” Brendon asked. 

“Because my dear Bren, human demon hybrids are very rare. And with the right training I can make him unstoppable.” Dallon drank his rum joyfully.

“Hmm that's true, but I could've sworn you seem to have a certain fondness for him.” Brendon frowned.

“Is my Brenny perhaps jealous of Tyler?” Dallon inquired. He loved to tease the cute little demon.

“As if Tyler could even compare to me.” Brendon scoffed. “And I'll be happy to show you why.” He winked and switched happily towards Dallon’s bedroom. Dallon took no shame in looking at his plump ass. 

“I always did fancy show and tell.” Dallon joked. He then downed his drink and casually strolled behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that my friend is what I call dark comedy. Heheheh. 
> 
> Well I gotta go write like a ton. So just leave me a comment on this chapie or to request which story I should update next. 
> 
> Oh and don't forget to give me a kudo.
> 
> See ya at the next new venture.


	4. And So The Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school of demons is in session. And Brendon's the teacher. 
> 
> Hopefully he can teach a new Tyler some age old demon tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! Sweeties! 
> 
> Mommy's here with more updates! This is just a cute and funny chapie to hold you guys until I get back to the dark stuff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this.” Tyler paced the floor. He was still in indecision about working for the devil. “M-maybe I should back out…” He stopped. “B-but what about Josh? I can't leave him in the hands of that monster.” Tyler sat down on the couch. His face in his hands. 

Tyler couldn't really rest because his mind was racing. All the things that were going to happen both scared and interested him. He figured that the part of him that found it intriguing was Blurry. He never put much thought to his bad side other than it was normal to hear voices. So long as you didn't act on them. 

Even though Tyler was too frazzled to sleep. He eventually passed out on the couch. The stress of it all was just too much for the poor man. He was over exhausted. He was hardly comfortable as he had terrible nightmares of what could be happening to Josh at that moment. 

A few hours had passed. It was now early in the evening. The Sun was just about to set. 

Suddenly a fireball came out from the ground. It opened up and out walked Brendon. He instantly cringed at the apartment that Tyler and Josh lived in. But anything would look miniscule compared to the giant Kingdom of the Underworld that Dallon held. It didn't take him long to find Tyler asleep on the couch. An evil grin spread on his face. 

With a wave of his hand, a bucket of water appeared above Tyler’s head. “I really shouldn't….but then again I really should.” Brendon smiled brightly as he snapped his fingers. Sending the water pouring down on Tyler’s face. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Tyler choked out as he jumped from the couch. Brendon laughed so hard that his sides hurt. Seeing a soggy mortal will never get old. “YOU!.....WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” Tyler growled once he spotted the demon. 

“The name's Brendon, not you. You best remember that half breed.” Brendon scoffed at him. He stood tall with his wavy dark brown hair slick to the back, big round brown eyes, and a slim muscular build. The demon was dressed in a black tee shirt and skinny jeans with black high tops to match. He also hated that he had to even be here with him in the first place. 

“What did you call me freak!?” Tyler stormed into his face. He may have to take crap from Dallon only to ensure Josh’s safety. But he’d be damned if he had to listen to some low leveled demon. 

“You're the freak here half breed!” Brendon shoved Tyler hard against the couch. He quickly stood back on his feet as his eyes flashed red. “Oh you think I'm afraid of Blurry? Well think again. That piece of crap is attached to a mortal so I doubt he’s even strong enough to ever challenge me!” Brendon roared as he flared out his claws and his yellow eyes pierced into Tyler’s. They stood there ready to go into battle. 

“Brendon you know better. Now do what Master asked of you before I inform him of how you're treating Tyler.” A shorter blonde headed man with glasses appeared in between them. He may have been smaller in stature but he made up for it in his somewhat cockier build and the tone in his voice. 

“But he started it!” Brendon whined and pointed like a child. 

“And you really expect me to believe that Bren?” The young blonde countered. Brendon was about to respond, but then the blonde gave him a death glare and he merely put his head down. “I'm so sorry for my brother’s rudeness Tyler. We are not all beastly creatures. You may call me Patrick.” He took off his Fedora and bowed to the mortal. Brendon only scoffed at the ludicrousy of the situation. Patrick then grabbed the back of his neck to force him to bow as an apology to Tyler as well. 

“Ummm don't mention it. I'm fine really. Thanks Patrick.” Tyler answered. He really didn't know what to say. Patrick had been the first demon not only with sense, but manners as well. It was rather hard to even believe he was a demon much less related to Brendon at all. 

“You're welcome. Now we're or rather Brendon’s here to show you how to properly gather souls.” Patrick informed him as they stood back up. Brendon only groaned because he really hated babysitting the newbies. “Now before I leave you in his totally capable hands…” The blonde then slapped Brendon upside his head to make him stop pouting. He gave off a fake smile. “Now as I was saying before I leave are there any questions you may have for me?” He asked. 

“Uhh well seeing how you said proper way. Is there a wrong way to get a soul? You seem so nice so why can't you just show me instead of him? And is he really your brother?” Tyler’s head was just full of questions at this point. Patrick laughed at the eagar human. 

“Yes there is a wrong way and that will be for Brendon to teach you. Thanks, I pride myself on my manners and that is why Master Dallon requests my assistance over many other demons. So I can't teach you I'm sorry. And as for Brendon, no he’s not my actual blood brother, but he is my demon brother since we both serve Master Dallon.” Patrick informed him. Tyler nodded in understanding. “Now Brendon, I have much more important matters to attend to. Don't make me have to intervene again. Do you understand me?” He scolded him. 

“Yes Patrick I understand.” Brendon mumbled with a pout. 

“I can't hear you Brendon.” Patrick walked closer to him. A deep scowl present on his face. 

“Okay Patrick I totally understand and you won't have to come back.” Brendon sighed. He hated that Patrick always treated him like a child. He was demon damn it and proud of it. 

“Good Boy.” Patrick gave Brendon a peck on the lips. “Now you two have fun tonight, just not too much.” He winked at Tyler and with a giggle he disappeared into a ball of fire. Tyler was beginning to see the similarities of all these demons. They all had a twisted perverted sense of humor. 

“Now that the pest has left the room we can-” Brendon was interrupted by his mouth disappearing into his face. He was just as shocked as Tyler. 

“What the hell is going on!?” Tyler nervously asked while moving closer to see if it was real or not. Brendon groaned and muffled words seeing how he didn't have a mouth to talk properly. “I don't know what you're trying to say.” The human told the demon. Which only seemed to anger him even more. Brendon started to scream, well muffled screams. 

“Oh and I forgot to tell you that while I won't be watching, I will have all ears on tonight as well as all the lessons. So choose your words carefully Brendon.” Patrick’s angry voice came into the room. Brendon just sighed and crossed his arms. Tyler was beginning to really like Patrick. “Teach Tyler well and leave me out of it this time.” He said to Brendon. The demon was hesitant but nodded his head. 

Suddenly Brendon’s mouth came back. “I missed you guys.” Brendon cooed as he felt his lips. 

“Yeah….can we get back to the lesson now Brendon?” Tyler interrupted the happy reunion. Brendon cleared his throat. 

“Yes as I was saying, I will sit in on your first five soul gatherings. The first two I will help you out both physically and verbally. The next two will be only verbal help. And the last one will be no help from me whatsoever. I will merely be a bystander. Is that clear?” Brendon told him. 

“Yes it's clear, now can we get this over with?” Tyler rolled his eyes. While he really didn't wanna kill anyone, he knew that there wasn't any other way to save Josh. 

“Hold it half breed, I give the orders around here.” Brendon gritted his teeth. Tyler frowned, but held his tongue. He couldn't wait to be rid of this guy as well. “Now go change, you've been in those pajamas all day. Not to mention you reek of mortal. Why don't you try washing that off a bit. Thanks in advance.” He smiled smugly as he sat down on the couch and waved Tyler off. 

Tyler really wanted to rip this demon’s head off, but the faster he learned from him the faster he’ll be gone. So he complained under his breath as he went to go clean up. It took him about an hour to get ready. “Better now?” He asked Brendon. He had on his standard black track pants, black long sleeve shirt, black running shoes, with his red beanie and backpack full of equipment. It was tools used for breaking in, not killing but he’d improvised when that part came. 

“I guess, I mean you still smell of mortal. But I guess that'll take awhile to lose.” Brendon answered with an upturn of his nose. Tyler just sighed, it was going to be a long night. “Alright let's get going shall we.” He smiled as he opened up another fire ball. 

“Um what is this?” Tyler was nervous as to what was about to happen.

“It's a portal. This is how a proper demon travels not climbing around like a monkey. Now come along. I promise it won't hurt….much.” Brendon said and disappeared into the portal. Tyler really didn't want to do this and he sure as hell was worried about that “won't hurt much” part. He took a deep breath and ran in. 

It burned like hell. Which in a way was understandable. Everything was pretty dark. Tyler just prayed that this wouldn't be his downfall. 

________

Brendon gracefully walked out of the portal while Tyler on the other hand fell out to the ground. He had to pat out the few fires that were on his legs.Brendon took great amusement at the turn out. 

Tyler panted as he stood up. He was really starting to worry how this was better than his standard way of transportation. He gasped when he saw that they were on top of one of many tall skyscrapers. “Uhh where are we?” He inquired. It didn't look like Ohio anymore. 

“We are at your first target, more specifically New York City.” Brendon replied. 

“W-wait we were only in that portal thingy for like two minutes and Dallon never said I would have to travel the country to do this job!” Tyler completely caught off guard.

“Silly mortal sinners are worldwide. And so you will gather their souls as Master sees fit. Not just in little Ohio.” Brendon laughed. “Okay now down to business. First, a soul is a mortal’s life energy. It keeps the blood flowing inside you and all that jazz. There are a right way and a wrong way to gather a soul. The right way being death before taking the soul-

“And the wrong way?” Tyler interrupted.

“PLEASE save all questions until AFTER I'm finished.” Brendon said aggravated by the man. Tyler sighed and rolled his eyes. “Now the wrong way to gather a soul is to remove a soul from a live body. The soul will be incomplete because the human’s heart and brain will still working. The human would turn into a walking zombie and-”

“Oh that sounds cool, how is that a bad thing?” Tyler spoke up again. 

“Trust me these disgusting beings are nothing of your glamorized movies and video games. They will attack anything with a soul to sustain their bodies. It's more of a hassle than anything. And Master Dallon does not take kindly to his promised souls getting fucked up.” Brendon informed Tyler. “Now just so we're clear. The only mistakes that are allowed in this business is by the stupid power hungry mortals that do business with us. Not us. Either you do it right the first time or Master Dallon will make sure you won't ever have another chance to fail him.” He was eye to eye with Tyler. His look was dead serious. 

“Alright I get it no mistakes ever.” Tyler quickly answered. He slowly backed away. “So who exactly is the target?” He wanted to change the subject. 

“His name is Charles Low. He’s 46, 200 lbs, 6 feet, dark hair, brown eyes, and so on. Anyway he wanted money and power and so he traded his soul for success years ago. Now that he’s achieved his dream we're here to collect his debt.” Brendon told Tyler and handed his a picture of the man.

“B-but why didn't Dallon just kill him years ago when he first came to him? Why wait until now?” Tyler questioned. Brendon smiled ever so mischievously.

“Because that's all apart of the game. Why kill a man at the end of his rope? He’s practically begging for death. Embracing it. But if you give them something worth living for. Working tirelessly until he has progressed from loser down on his luck to big shot with the world at his feet. And that's when you kill him. When he has everything to lose and wants nothing more than to stay alive. Only then will the souls shine in agony.” Brendon explained enthusiastically. Tyler was horrified by the passion these demons took into destroying lives. But then again these were demons we're talking about so it wasn't much of a stretch. 

Brendon could sense Tyler’s reluctance. “Don't worry half breed we are here to weed out the evil from good. So we are just as important as the angels and saints you pray to. It needs to be done and trust me it gets easier the more you do this job.” He reassured him with a genuine smile. Tyler smile back at him, in a way he was right. People die everyday so it was better the evil die over the innocent.

It started to rain. And it reminded Tyler of the night his life changed into this new one that it is now. Nothing more than an assassin working to pay for his beloved Josh’s freedom. 

“Come on now the real lesson begins.” Brendon cheered as he broke the lock on the door leading inside. “After you.” He held the door open. 

“Anything for Josh.” Tyler sighed to himself. He then walked calmly into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you just gotta love Brendon. He's arrogant, pigheaded, sweet, and one of the most sexiest men I have ever seen. 
> 
> *drools*
> 
> Sorry I still need to get that fixed. Anyhoo let me know what you think. 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life. 
> 
> Seems around.


	5. One Must Suck Before He Can Succeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Tyler to put his money where his mouth is. 
> 
> But can he really handle his first soul gathering?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Peoples! (for like the third time today hehe) 
> 
> Okay okay time to explain. I may be really really freaking happy, but I'm updating a lot because I have a family reunion this weekend so since the fam is in town I won't be able to write my smut in peace. So hopefully this will keep you good until I come back next week. 
> 
> Warning: pretty damn funny
> 
> Enjoy!

“Now Charles Low has made sure to keep security tight around here so watch out half breed.” Brendon whispered as they made it down to the hallway leading to the boss’s office.

“WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT, IT'S TY-” Brendon quickly covered Tyler’s mouth before any passer by could hear him. He then dragged him into an empty office. Once inside Tyler was slammed against the wall. 

“Look HALF BREED you will do as I say and nothing more. Or I swear I will rip you apart and serve you on a platter to Master Dallon myself. Do you understand me!?” Brendon growled with bright yellow angry eyes. 

“Yeah…” Tyler huffed and looked away. He hated being scolded like a child, but he had to face the facts Brendon knew how to do this job better than him. And this job was the only way to save Josh. So if that meant he had to put up with this asshole in order to learn the ins and outs then so be it. 

Brendon looked up towards the ceiling. 

“What are you-” 

Brendon held his hand up to silence Tyler. He was confused as to what he was doing. 

“Seeing how you don't know how to use your powers yet. You can take the vents down the hall to Low’s office. That way you're out of sight and out my way.” Brendon told him and pointed up. 

“But how did you-” Brendon gestured to his eyes to answer Tyler’s question. “ Alright Mr. X-ray vision, how are you gonna get there?” He countered. Brendon just rolled his eyes. 

“You humans are so naive.” Brendon scoffed as his skin turned a dark grey. His teeth and nails grew sharp, horns sprang out from his forehead, and a long tail came from his back and wrapped around to Tyler’s face. Tyler was shocked by his transformation. He knew he was a demon, but he had no idea they actually looked like demons. “Just get your ass in the vent and watch how a professional works.” Brendon brushed off his dumb expression.

Tyler watched as Brendon disappeared before his eyes. “B-brendon? Where’d you go?” He looked around the room. He jumped when he felt something grab him from behind. “W-what is this!?” He panicked while he struggled to break free. 

“Half breed relax it's just my tail.” Brendon’s voice came into the room. He sounded very close. 

“W-where are you!?” Tyler felt around. His arms waving like a crazy man. 

“I'm right here you idiot.” Brendon groaned. Tyler soon felt pressure on his back. Something like a chest maybe. Then he felt hands feel up his chest. Tyler gasped as he couldn't see anything there, but he definitely felt his presence. “You know I can totally have fun with you like this.” Brendon whispered in his ear. His breath was warm on the brunette’s neck. Suddenly something slithered towards his crotch. Tyler guessed that was his tail. It brushed over it gently. 

Tyler bit his lip at the sensation. He nearly moaned before he came to his senses. “Hey stop that! W-we’ve got more important things to do.” He pushed away from him. His face red with embarrassment.

“Whatever you say half breed, but I felt your heart skip a beat when I got near you.” Brendon giggled. Tyler crossed his arms in protest. He was too ashamed of himself or Blurry for that matter to even speak to Brendon. “Don't worry, I know I'm sexy.” He quickly kissed Tyler. “Now back to work. See you in Low’s office.” He added. The room got quiet so Tyler assumed he left. 

“Y-yeah…” He whispered to himself as he felt his lips. They still tingled from Brendon’s hot, full lips. He wanted more, but quickly shook that feeling off. “Damn demons.” He grumbled as he climbed up into the vents. He crept slowly to keep the noise down so he didn't get caught. 

Brendon on the other hand ran straight to the office. He was so bold to sit down in one of the chairs that sat in front of Low’s desk as he waited for Tyler. He had to hold down his grumbles as he got annoyed with the mortal’s slowness. 

Charles Low just went about his business while he listened to calming sounds of a classical record. He hummed along unaware that his end was near. Brendon smirked at that thought. He took great pleasure in killing the dumb unsuspecting souls. His happy thoughts of ripping this guy apart were interrupted by the creak from the ceiling.

“Tyler you idiot.” Brendon growled under his breath. He knew this was going to end bad so he took the liberty of using his powers to soundproof the room so the guards wouldn't be alerted when Tyler fucked this up. He always planned ahead. 

Suddenly as if on cue Tyler fell from the ceiling. Right on top of Low’s desk. Brendon just face palmed at his incompetence. What Master Dallon actually saw in this half breed was definitely nothing that Brendon could see. 

“Who the Hell are you!?” Charles demanded as he went to press his silent alarm. Tyler jumped off his desk.

“Uhh I-I'm here to ummm t-to…...well kinda t-take your soul…” Tyler stuttered out weakly. He then looked around the room. “Well don't just leave me hanging here. You said you'd help me!” He shouted in embarrassment because he had no idea of how to address his future victims. 

“I thought you were doing just fine. I especially liked the ‘kinda t-take your soul’ part.” Brendon laughed as he appeared before both of them in the chair. 

“It wasn't THAT funny.” Tyler huffed at him as Brendon continued to laugh at him. “Well what to do except me to say!?” He demanded, fed up.

“B-brendon w-what are you doing here?” Charles gasped as he turned as white as a ghost. He secretly started pounding on his silent alarm button. 

“Oh Charlie don't play dumb. You and I both know I'm here to collect what you owe my boss.” Brendon smiled casually. “Oh and you can give that button a rest. This room has been sound proofed since I got in here. So no one’s coming to save you.” His smile turned evil as he stood. 

“B-but wait we c-can work this out. I-I can get you whatever you want. Money, women, men, j-just name it.” Charles jumped up and pleaded. He backed up against the wall as he saw Brendon walking towards him. 

“You know there's only one thing I want Charles. I even brought a friend to help me. Sorta like a private party.” Brendon giggled. He cornered him and ran his claws down his chest. Leaving deep cuts in his flesh. The older man cried in agony. “Your heart is beating awfully fast….so is mine.” He said excitedly. Brendon suddenly threw Charles over his desk and at Tyler’s feet. He froze once he saw the bloody mess. He was too afraid to move. “Go ahead and finish him off so I can teach you how to get out his soul.” Brendon said as he licked blood from his claws. He took a seat in Low’s chair and waited. 

Tyler looked down at a near dead Charles gurgling blood. His eyes were wide in fear. The same look Pete had when he stabbed him. “I-I…..I can't do this!” He ran and threw up in the trash can next to the desk. Brendon just rolled his eyes as he stood. 

“You're really useless, you know that.” Brendon said as he strolled past him. “Don't worry I'll do, but only this time.” He knelt down and plunged his claws into the man’s chest. He pulled out his heart and crushed it in his hand. Blood went everywhere. Like some scene from a horror movie. “There it's done. Now get your pansy ass over here so you can get this soul so we can leave.” He commanded. Tyler slowly dragged his way back towards the now dead man. 

“I-I'm not a-a pansy. I'm just not equipped for this kind of violence.” Tyler groaned angrily as he held his stomach.

“I-I don't give a damn.” Brendon replied mockingly. “Now open up his mouth and inhale until his soul come out.” He care less about Tyler’s stupid excuses. 

“Wait you want me to WHAT?” Tyler was shocked. He was not prepared to give this random old fart mouth to mouth resuscitation just to get a soul. “I'M SO NOT DOING THAT!” He protested as he stood up. Brendon quickly pulled him back down. 

“You will do it, because that's your job. And I didn't say kiss the geezer only open his mouth and suck out his soul. No lips ever have to touch you idiot.” Brendon yelled at the simple minded mortal. He opened Low’s mouth for him. “Don't worry, even a half breed like you have enough power to remove a simple mortal soul.” He scoffed. 

“Wow thanks.” Tyler replied deadpan. He was really getting tired of that name. So he took a deep breath and leaned over the dead man’s mouth. “Here goes nothing.” He gulped and proceeded to inhale slowly. It took a few minutes, but soon a pale blue smoke started to flow inside his mouth. Tyler was afraid and wanted to stop. This was just too weird. 

“No you don't. Suck it all down buddy boy.” Brendon held his head tightly in place. Tyler continued to collect the soul. It was like it was going to some secret pouch next to his stomach. He coughed and quickly moved away once he was done. Who knew that souls tasted horrible? But who would wanna taste a soul in the first place? “Good job half breed, now let's go.” Brendon told him as he opened up another fire portal. The Demon then disappeared inside. 

Tyler really didn't want to go back through there, but it was the fastest way home. Plus he needed to escape this gory scene that Brendon left. He reluctantly went inside behind him. 

________

They stepped out of the portal and was now in Dallon’s throne room. Well Brendon walked out while Tyler fell out of it again. He was too busy patting out the small fires on his ankles to notice Dallon staring on with pure amusement. Even Patrick, who stood off to the side found it quite funny. 

“We have returned Master. The task is complete.” Brendon knelt before him. He was trying hard to ignore the ignorance carrying on behind him. 

“I swear this is the LAST time I’m goin-” Tyler turned to notice where they were. As well as that everyone was staring at him. “Uhh ummm w-what he said.” He quickly got down next to Brendon. His face red as a beet once he heard Dallon and Patrick have a good old laugh at him. Brendon just sighed. 

“Now tell me Brendon how did our new recruit do tonight?” Dallon said once he calmed down. “Well aside from the little blunder with the portals.”

“Yes aside from that, he did very well. We infiltrated effortlessly and he killed the target without hesitation. As well as gather the soul just as instructed. He did a fine job Master.” Brendon smile and stood proudly. All while lying through his teeth. He did it so smooth that Tyler had no time to react before he said it. 

“Is that so?” Dallon stared deep into Brendon’s eyes and then down at Tyler. The mortal tried his best to look every bit as awesome as Brendon made him out to be. And he failed horribly. Dallon returned his gaze back to Brendon.

“Yes Master it is.” Brendon confirmed. He was sticking to his lie no matter what. Dallon smiled and caressed his cheek. 

“I knew you’d teach him well. And as a reward why don't you go wait for me in my bedroom.” Dallon kissed Brendon. He bowed and left the room in a ball of fire. The Devil then turned his sights on Tyler. The mortal began to worry as he motioned for him to stand before him. “Good job to you as well Tyler.” He held a mischievous grin.

“Y-yeah no problem.” Tyler said as he rubbed the back of his neck doubtfully. Dallon then wrapped his arm around the boy. Pulling him flush against him. “W-what are you doing!?” Tyler tried desperately to get out of the strong grip. He was becoming extremely nervous.

“Taking what’s mine.” Dallon growled. He then crashed their lips together. Tyler was shocked until he felt the soul he had inhaled quickly leave his body. It was a strange feeling, but Dallon’s soft and skilled lips were more of a distraction. Tyler couldn't help his moan as he tangled his fingers in the Devil's hair. It was just too good to resist. They made out until the soul was completely transferred. 

Dallon released him and he saw Tyler’s eyes were now red and black formed on his neck and hands. “There’s my pretty boy I love to see.” Dallon cooed. 

“It sure is Master. And all just for you.” Blurry bit his lip at him. He pressed himself back against him. Dallon licked his lips and felt his hips. Blurry moaned and wrapped his leg around the tall man. “Why don't you reward me too Master. I’ve been so good for you tonight. I deserve it.” He begged.

“I think you deserve to be punished for not helping Tyler tonight.” Dallon growled and pulled Blurry’s hair.

“W-what do you expect me to do? Tyler’s afraid of me and that's why he won't let me help.” Blurry gritted his teeth in pain. Dallon growled and pulled his hair tighter.

“Why don't I help you ease Tyler’s worries?” Dallon winked. He then picked up Blurry and kissed down his neck. 

“Whatever you say Master.” Blurry moaned and held him close. Dallon was going to have Blurry and Brendon at one time. It couldn't get any better than this. They disappeared into a huge ball of fire. 

“I have a feeling Tyler’s not gonna like this.” Patrick giggled to himself before he too left the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I like the funny mixed in with the bloodiness of it all! 
> 
> I'm weird. 
> 
> Well there will definitely be smut in the next chapie.
> 
> So if you want it to be good Comment what you wanna see. Oh and don't forget to kudo! 
> 
> Now I'm really gonna go bye bye!


	6. Three Sounds Like One Hell Of A Sexy Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon, Brendon, AND Blurryface!?
> 
> Usually three is a crowd, but this is just the kinda crowd to be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo-yo fruity babies! Update time! 
> 
> Now this chapie has my two favorite things humor and smut! 
> 
> Yup that's pretty much it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Brendon anxiously prepared for his Master’s arrival. He had already stripped down to his boxer briefs and put on a collar. Dallon owned many collars that he would put on Brendon and Patrick. They weren't just his servants, they were also his sex slaves. And Brendon loved every minute of it.

He was trying to decide which way he’d greet the Devil. Should he lay on the bed ass up? On his back with his legs spread wide? Or seductively on his side? Brendon couldn't choose. So he just sat on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed. The dark haired demon knew how much Dallon loved to pry his legs apart anytime he saw him sitting like this. 

When he saw the familiar fire portal appear he got so happy. “Oh hello Master I've been a bad-” Brendon stopped once he saw Dallon holding Tyler. “TYLER!? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?” The demon demanded to know. He was furious as he stood up. 

“Brendon open your eyes. Since when would that temperamental mortal let me touch him like this.” Dallon kissed Blurry’s neck as he held him tighter. “This is Blurry. Blurry meet my sexy boy Brendon.” He introduced them. The half demon smiled happily while the full demon frowned. 

“Tyler, Blurry, or better yet I don't give a fuck is not cutting in on our alone time.” Brendon refused to even be near the half breed. Dallon only laughed.

“And since when did I take orders from you?” Dallon asked simply. No upset feeling or anger what's so ever. But Brendon knew by the tone and the overly calm look on his face meant he had just lit the fuse to a bomb just waiting to explode. 

“W-well I'm leaving and you two can have each other.” Brendon scoffed and tried to storm out. Only to get stopped by Dallon. He pinned him against the wall. Blurry still tight on his hip. 

“I didn't say you could leave.” Dallon glared down at the demon. “And this tells me that you want to stay more than ever.” He whispered in his ear as he cupped Brendon’s growing erection. 

“M-master…” Brendon moaned as he leaned his head back against the wall. Dallon grinned because he knew that Brendon could never deny him. Even without him using his influence.

“Master I want you to touch me too.” Blurry whined as he bounced in his arms. 

“Alright, alright guys get on the bed.” Dallon instructed and he let Blurry down. Brendon really didn't want to share, but some of Dallon was a whole lot better than none. The Devil himself began to taking off his clothes. 

They sat down on the bed. Both watching the show. Dallon removes his jacket and toss it to the side. Next came his tie. He then gave a smirk to Blurry as more ideas came to mind. Sure he could just use his powers to get him undressed in an instant, but what would be the fun in that. 

“Brendon why don't you help Blurry out of those clothes and get him a collar.” Dallon instructed as he slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt. Blurry bit his lip at his Master’s bare chest. 

“Why can't he take off his own damn clothes.” Brendon grumbled with his arms crossed. Dallon was done with his attitude. He then snapped and Brendon’s collar gave him a nice shock. The demon screamed in pain and fell back on the bed. Dallon climbed on top of him. 

“Are you going to behave for our guest?” Dallon smiled as his fingers brushed Brendon’s soft skin as he convulsed from the electricity flowing through him from the collar. 

“Y-yes Master! Please I'll do whatever you want just please stop the pain!” Brendon cried as he clawed at the collar. Dallon leaned in closer. 

“Oh and just so you know I still owe you later for lying to me.” Dallon whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. Brendon gulped nervously, he really thought he had got away with it. Well turns out Dallon knew all along. The pain from the collar stopped and Brendon sighed in relief. “Now like I said help Blurry with his clothes and get him a collar.” The devil winked at him as he stood up. 

Brendon sat up and looked over to Blurry who was surprisingly unphased by the abuse. In fact he loved the idea of being Dallon’s sex slave. The demon then helped the other out of his shirt. He found himself staring at the boy’s slender chest with tattooes. The black staining his neck and hands seem to fascinate the demon. 

“You can touch if you want. I know you're far from shy.” Blurry moved closer. Brendon kissed him. Surprisingly enough Blurry’s lips were different from Tyler’s. They were still plump, but now they felt softer than they had been earlier when the demon had kissed the mortal. And if this was different then maybe everything else was too. 

Brendon kissed more skin as he took off Blurry’s pants. They were now in nothing but their boxer briefs. Just making out on the bed. Blurry moaned merrily as he pulled the other’s hair. To which Brendon gave happy groans. Dallon enjoyed the show as he removed his pants and underwear. 

“So which one of my lovelies would like to start me off?” Dallon said huskily as he walked towards the bed. His hand slowly rubbing his dick. Both demons turned to give him their full attention. They giggled and moaned at such a sexy sight that was Dallon’s slim muscular frame. 

Blurry and Brendon both frowned at each other because they both wanted to go first. And just when it looked like they were about to start arguing, Dallon cut in. 

“How about you both have a taste and then we go from there.” Dallon told them. The demons happily agreed. They then laid Dallon down in the middle of the huge bed. Brendon kissed him while Blurry kissed on his neck. The Devil hummed in content inside Brendon’s mouth. He pulled at both of their hair, and received lustful moans. “Brendon go get Blurry a collar.” He told the boy and began making out with the half demon. 

Brendon quickly got out of bed and ran into his Master’s special closet. He picked out a pretty red one. That way it would match his eyes. While his was a light blue to match Dallon’s eyes. He soon came back to see Blurry straddling him and moaning as Dallon lick at his nipples. “Here you go baby.” Brendon said as he slipped the collar around his neck. He kiss down his neck after he put it on. 

Blurry moaned for more as he felt their hands all over him. 

“Come on it's my turn now.” Dallon said as he rubbed himself some more. “Lose the boxers and get into position.” He growled. 

“What position?” Blurry looked confused as he stripped of the last of his clothing. 

“This one.” Brendon told him after he threw his underwear to the side. He then got on his hands and knees. With his ass facing Dallon and his face at the tall man’s dick. Blurry nodded and quickly got down.

“Now Brendon show Blurry how it's done.” Dallon growled at them. Brendon then slowly pumped his dick and licked at the tip. “Tsk Tsk, bad boy, you know I like it with no hands.” Dallon sat up and stopped him. “Tail please.” He held his hand out expectantly. 

“Please Master don't make it so tight this time.” Brendon whined, but grew his tail out and laid it in his hand.

“Be quiet Brendon.” Dallon huffed as he tied the demon’s wrist behind his back using his own tail. He made sure to tie it extra tight just for whining. The boy gritted his teeth. “Blurry since you don't have a tail I have this.” Dallon lifted up his tie. He then tied Blurry’s wrist tightly behind his back as well. “Okay now continue.” He laid back down again. 

Brendon and Blurry got back into position. They took turns licking and sucking at Dallon’s dick. He groaned as he caressed both of their ass cheeks. They moaned as Brendon began deep throating him. While Blurry sucked on his balls. Dallon loved the intense feeling. He then shoved two fingers into each of them dry. Brendon and Blurry screamed with him in their mouth. 

They moaned as Dallon pumped his fingers faster. Brendon stopped as he gasped for air. He moaned as he pressed back against Dallon’s hands. Blurry followed as he craved more as well. 

“Master please I wanna cum with you deep inside me.” Blurry whined. 

“No Master me first, I'm your dirty boy remember?” Brendon turned back towards him as he sat up. 

“Well I'm his pretty boy!” Blurry huffed as he sat up as well. 

“I've been with Dallon since before you were born!” Brendon got in his face. 

“Well looks like it's time for an upgrade!” Blurry got closer as well. 

“Boys calm-” Dallon sat up to try and get them to settle down. 

“I fucking hate you half breed.” Brendon growled as he pushed the other with his chest. 

“The feeling’s mutual asshole.” Blurry huffed and pushed him back. They glared at each other. Breathing hard and full of anger. Before Dallon could say another word they suddenly began making out again. Maybe they were full of more lust than anger. Dallon couldn't care less, he liked the show. 

It was hard to feel each other with their hands still tied. So they just pressed up against each other as their make out session started to heat up. Their erections rubbing against each other. 

“Not so fast you two.” Dallon pulled them apart. “You're not leaving me out. And I got the answer to all our problems. One get my dick and the other gets my tongue. You decide.” He told them. 

“oooh I wanna try the tongue Master.” Blurry cheered. 

“No I haven't gotten the tongue in so long. I should get it Master.” Brendon whined. 

The two boys glared at it other, but Dallon wasn't about to go through that again. “I'll decide instead. Brendon since you already had my tongue, then you get the dick this time. And Blurry can try my tongue.” He told them. Brendon whined, but Dallon shut him up with a kiss. 

Dallon laid down as they got into position. Brendon moaned as he settled down on top of his Master’s large dick. Blurry then sat on Dallon’s face. He was used to being rimmed so he didn't think about it much. Until he felt how long and thick his tongue was. 

“Oh my…..w-what is this!” Blurry moaned loud as Dallon’s tongue slithered deeper inside him. 

“Nothing on Master’s perfect body is normal. That's why he the devil…...oh Master you feel so good.” Brendon explained as he sped up his pace. 

Dallon hummed as he held Blurry tight on his face. His tongue had a mind of it's own as it twirled and sped up as well. The boy was a moaning mess. He desperately tried to fight against his restraints, but failed. He knew he’d have bruises just like last time and that thought only helped him towards his orgasm. 

“Ah Master I'm so close.” Brendon moaned loud. His face all red from exhaustion of fucking himself on Dallon’s dick. 

“Shit...Master y-you're….tongue feels incredible.” Blurry moaned out as the devil’s tongue pressed right up against his prostate.

It only took a few more pumps before they both came all over Dallon’s chest. And Dallon inside of Brendon. Brendon and Blurry lazily made out as they came down from their highs. 

The two then got off and began licking their cum off of him. Dallon moaned as he stretched out. He just enjoyed the feeling. Once they cleaned him up, Dallon untied them both. 

“I love you Master.” Brendon kissed Dallon and snuggled into his side. 

“I love you too Master.” Blurry kissed Dallon as well and snuggled on his other side. 

“I know boys. And I love you too. Now get some sleep.” Dallon told them as he pulled the covers over all of them. The boys fell asleep, tightly tucked in Dallon’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow oh wow! 
> 
> Was that hot? HELL YEAH THAT WAS HOT! 
> 
> Now I'm updating in honor of getting 100 followers on Wattpad! And I'm always looking for more! So please check me out on there. 
> 
> My name on there is Bloodyloveless!
> 
> Comment and Kudos! 
> 
> See ya next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So are you ready for this crazy ride? 
> 
> I know I am!
> 
> Comments and kudos please! 
> 
> OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU ALL! 
> 
> Hehehe just kidding. (maybe)


End file.
